User blog:MilenHD/Bulgarian Rebels vs Cossacks
Bulgarian Rebels:The brave and unforgivable rebels,who brought the Ottomans to their knees. VS Cossacks:Russia's elite badass horseman,who defeated even the Mongols. Who..is...Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons,using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.History will be rewritten,it's a duel to the death,but only 1 will be crowed the Deadliest Warrior. First,The Bulgarian Rebels are rebels from Balkans.When Bulgaria fell in Ottoman Rule in 1396,a century later they began their rebellions against the empire.After centuries of fighting,the Bulgarians won some battles against the Ottomans,but one legendary battle the April Uprising in 1876,which was a big curbstomp both for the Bulgarians and the Ottomans.But in 1878 with help of Russia,they crush the Turks and Bulgaria became independent country.They are also really famous Bulgarian rebels like Vasil Levski,Hristo Botev,Georgi Rakovski,Stefan Karadzha and many more,they're second name is The Hayduts. The Bulgarians defeated the Ottomans with: Now,Cossacks are a group of predominantly East Slavic people who originally were members of military communities in Ukraine and Southern Russia inhabiting sparsely populated areas and islands in the lower Dnieper and Don basins and who played an important role in the historical development of those nations. The origins of the first Cossacks are disputed. Traditional historiography dates the emergence of Cossacks to the 14th to 15th centuries. Towards the end of the 15th century, the Ukrainian Cossacks formed the Zaporozhian Sich centered around the fortified Dnipro islands. Initially a vassal of Poland-Lithuania, the increasing social and religious pressure from the Commonwealth caused them to proclaim an independent Cossack Hetmanate, initiated by a rebellion under Bohdan Khmelnytsky in the mid-17th century. Afterwards, the Treaty of Pereyaslav brought most of the Ukrainian Cossack state under Russian control for the next 300 years. The Don Cossack Host, which had been established by the 16th century, allied itself with the Tsardom of Russia. Together they began a systematic conquest and colonisation of lands in order to secure the borders on the Volga, the whole of Siberia (see Yermak Timofeyevich), the Yaik and the Terek Rivers. By the 18th century, Cossack hosts in the Russian Empire served as buffer zones on her borders. However, the expansionist ambitions of the empire relied on ensuring the loyalty of Cossacks, which caused tension with their traditional independent lifestyle. In the 17th and 18th centuries this resulted in rebellions led by Stenka Razin, Kondraty Bulavin and Yemelyan Pugachev. In extreme cases, whole Hosts could be dissolved, as was the fate of the Zaporozhian Sich in 1775. By the end of the 18th century, Cossacks were transformed into a special social estate (Sosloviye); they served as border guards on national and internal ethnic borders (as was in the case in the Caucasus War) and regularly supplied men to conflicts such as the numerous Russo-Turkish Wars. In return, they enjoyed vast social autonomy. This caused them to form a stereotypical portrayal of 19th century Russian Empire abroad and her government domestically. During the Russian Civil War, Cossack regions became centres for the Anti-Bolshevik White movement, a portion of whom would form the White emigration. The Don and Kuban Cossacks even formed short-lived independent states in their respective territories. With the victory of the Red Army, the Cossack lands were subjected to famine, and suffered extensive repressions. During the Second World War, Cossacks fought for both the Soviet Union and for Nazi Germany. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, the Cossack lifestyle and its ideas have made a return in Russia. Special Cossack units exist in the Russian Military, while Cossacks also have a parallel civil administration and police duties in their home territories that have become an integral part of contemporary society. There are Cossack organizations in Kazakhstan, Ukraine and other countries. The Cossacks rode into battle with: My Edges: Short:Edge Bulgarian Rebels:Althrought the Shashka is far longer,the Bulgarian saber is sharper(You heard right katana fans,no offense),only the claymore,the zweihander and the kilij are better than the Bulagarian saber. Mid:Edge Bulgarian Rebels:How I said the flintlock revolver is not an actual revolver,it's a multi-shot pistol(fires 4 rounds in a minute),but then the reload is pain,plus can explode in you're arm.The flintlock pistol don't have that issue,but is single shot pistol.So 4 bullets flying in the air vs 1 bullet,edge Bulgarian Rebels. Long:Edge Cossacks:The Bulgarians are great in close and mid,but in long Cossacks better training gives them the edge,also the heavier musket gives a heavier punch. Special:Edge Bulgarian Rebels:the yataghan is longer and has better cutting power,yeah the kindjal is lighter and and is better at stabbing,but the Cossacks need to get close to kill the Bulgarians. X-Factors: Brutality:Bulgarian Rebels 90,Cossacks 87:Both are brutal warriors,but the Bulgarians fought with their last breath to free Bulgaria from Ottoman rule,on the other hand Cossacks fought in many Russian wars and they were not nice too. Training:Bulgarian Rebels 72,Cossacks 91:This is not a real contest.The Bulgarians were a former mercinaries in Western European armies or were just peasants or normal people who grab the weapons who the easiest to learn,while the Cossacks were great at both horseback and foot. Audacity:Bulgarian Rebels 98,Cossacks 96:Yeah the Cossacks were brave foes,however the Bulgarians biggest symbol were their bravery,so the Cossacks are outmatched in this by their south Slavic cousins. Close Quarter Combat:Bulgarian Rebels 90,Cossacks 90:Both are amazing sword fighters,and both are not giving up easily. Battle ends on 3rd Octomber The Battle will be 5 vs 5,and will take place in the Balkan Forest in 1821,both leaders will be on horseback,while the other 4 memebers of each team will be on foot. I will take only serious votes and no spam or stupid or rude votes. Who will be the winner??? Battle Simulation It was a calm morning in the Balkan(an Old Mountain in Bulgaria) forest,as 5 Bulgarian Rebels are sitting on a rug and eating their breakfast,while their leader shouted: Братя идват страници,може да са турски наемници(Brothers some strangers are coming,they might be a Turkish mercenaries). The Bulgarians got up and grabbed their weapons and went to check who are those guys.Those guys were the Cossacks who were following their leader on horseback.Than a musket round shot one of the Cossacks. Bulgarians:12345 Cossacks:1234 Seeing the Bulgarians,the Cossacks made a volley of musket rounds,hitting one of the Bulgarians but in the next moment a 4 revolver rounds blew up a Cossack's head Bulgarians:1234 Cossacks:123 Than,one of the Cossacks charged with his kindjal at the Bulgarian rebel and stabbed him,and then he pulls out his pistol and shot one of the Bulgarians. Bulgarians:12 Cossacks:123 Then the Bulgarians shouted: "свобода или смърт!!!!!"(Liberty or death!!!!!) And both charged at the Cossacks one of the Cossacks got decapitated by a Bulgarian saber and the other got stabbed by a yataghan in the guts. Bulgarians:12 Cossacks:1 Seeing he is the only one of his team,the Cossacks captain charged with his shashka at the Bulgarian who was on foot,and he sliced his throat,and made a fountain of blood. Bulgarians:1 Cossacks:1 Than both leaders charged at each other and their blades clashed,both than jumped of their horses and began dueling,both warriors blocked their blades time and time,and no one was getting an advantage,after 12 minutes of dueling both the Cossack and the Bulgarian was tired and than the Cossack said: "Ты самый сильный и достойный воин, который я встретил"(You are the greatest warrior I've ever met). Than the Bulgarian realised that this is not a Turk,and since he knows Russian,he spoke: "А ты здорово, прости мне, что они напали.Мысль они для турка"(And you're also great,I'am sorry that I attacked you.I though that you're a Turk). Than both warriors shaked their hands,but in the next momment they saw a 2 Sipahis coming right at them.Than both warriors jumped on their horses and charged at the with their swords. Expert's Opinion While the Cossacks were better trained they were evenly matched with the smarter,more brutal and simply more brave Bulgarian Rebels.Both warriors were evenly matched on weapons,but the x-factors made them tied in this fight. Category:Blog posts